


Hands and Hearts Mend Neglected Bodies

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Cute, Cute babies, Fluff and Smut, Gay Parents, Kissing, M/M, Nights Off, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Surprises, love making, old married merlahad, parenting, retired spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's been nine months since Elleanor joined Eggsy and Sebastian's lives, filling it with love, excitement and admittedly exhaustion.On a weekend Eggsy has free of his duties as Arthur of a secret spy agency, Kingsman, Harry, Merlin and Roxy stop by to surprise them with a night for the two new, tired parents. Sebastian and Eggsy are nervous, until they get to their hotel and ensure they enjoy what they've missed since the arrival of their little girl.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Hands and Hearts Mend Neglected Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> Hi all! Here is more Sebwin soft and cute, with some much needed smut :D
> 
> Zebraljb needed a pick me up, and requested some Sebwin, and of course I was feeling these guys. So here it is, and I hope it brings you some light!  
> Love you <3

“Say it.” Eggsy prompted the small person in his lap. “Can you say Paaaapa?” He over exaggerated the word for Ellie. Who was completely content to giggle and squeal as she lunged forward to grab his glasses. “No, no, no. Those aren’t for you.” He kissed her cheek, earning another set of happy baby noises from the nine month old.

She was a busy little thing, so much more than Eggsy remembered Daisy being, but that were over three decades ago.

“She looks smart with them on.” Sebastian commented on his way into the sitting room, carrying a treat for them, and placed a tray filled with mugs of cocoa, and butter biscuits for the two; there was, of course, a sippy filled with luke warm, watered down cocoa for the tiny person. “Don’t you, Princess? You want to look like Papa, yes you do.”

It was a mute suggestion, seeing as Elleanor favored the older of the two a fair bit. Sebastian scooped her from Eggsy so that he could reach for his mug, and sip the liquid lava that burned his tongue, but didn’t stop him from taking another taste; it was perfect.

“I don’t know how you drink that so hot.” Sebastian shook his head. “It’s nearly boiling still.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Ain’t no other way to have it.” He easily leaned away from chubby, curious hands that were determined to snatch the sweet treat. “You have one, Ellie bellie.” He gave her the sippy, which enticed a small frown to form on her brows--as if she knew the difference between his drink and hers--but she took it nonetheless to consume her share of the drink.

It was his mum’s recipe, Eggsy wanted Ellie to grow up knowing all the lovely things he remembered from his childhood, before it went to shit. He smiled, wiping a dribble of chocolate from her chin, and chose to focus on the light that filled his world and not the darkness he’s worked so hard to chase away.

“I guess Papa doesn’t want taste buds.” Sebastian turned her to face him. “You wanna help Daddy make macaroni and cheese? And not that boxed crap Papa likes--” He gave Eggsy the side eye, his bright blues playful and full of mischief. “--the REAL kind that my mum taught me.” Eggsy poked his side, enticing a giggle snort. “Come on,” Sebastian chuckled, lifting their little girl with him, as he stood.

“Ah, ah ah!” Eggsy put his mug down in favor of his daughter. “It’s my uninterrupted day off, yeah? I get the baby.” Sebastian scoffed, but handed her over willingly with a fond smile. “I get you to myself for a change.” Eggsy murmured into the softness of her curling, honey-brown hair, and nuzzled there.

Taking the position of Arthur had been the right call, but that meant long hours where he weren’t home. Most days he arrived home by dinner, but there were enough nights where he slipped in past Elleanor’s bedtime, to trouble him. She already grew so much in nine short months, and the realization always tugged at his heart, causing him to wish for paused time...more time even. It was a constant reminder that she wouldn’t be this little forever, and he’d grow old quicker than she’d become an adult; it left a sour taste in his mouth.

One he tried to quell with another sip of cocoa and sweet, drool filled kiss from his little miracle.

“I’ll get it started.” Sebastian softly said, pulling Eggsy from his inner turmoil, and chased the unwelcome emotions away with a tender kiss. “Behave you two.” He gave the pair a pointed stare before he wandered into the kitchen.

“We always behave, don’t we?” Elleanor made her agreement known by fisting tiny, fat fingers in the back of his hair and yanked in response. “Ow.” He reached back, trying to untangle her little hands, but instead earned himself another little fist on the other side and a greedy mouth covering his nose in the way of her ‘kisses’. “Well aren’t you affectionate today.” He winced when she bit down. “No, baby.” Not that she understood much, but he could hope her four little teeth didn’t draw blood.

As he wrangled the rambunctious baby, they were interrupted by the door.

“Who the…” He trailed off, standing with Elleanor in his arms, who was trying her damnedest to get his glasses off, which she was partially successful with, and answered the door. “Harry? Hamish? What are you two doing here.” He was backed into his hallway, baby taken from his hands, and left to watch the two old men march past him with bags. “You staying or something?” He went to close the door when it was suddenly tossed back at him, throwing him into the wall by an unprepared third guest barging through. “Wot the fuck is this?”

Roxy tossed him a wink and grin over her shoulder, before she moved in to coo all over Elleanor.

“Language in front of my precious granddaughter,” Harry snapped, bouncing Ellie against his hip. Who was honestly excited to try and steal another person’s spectacles off their face; at least it weren’t Eggsy this time. “How is my fine lady? You have grown so much, and look!” He gathered a few locks of hair. “She has hair! I can finally begin styling it.”

“You ain’t putting product in my daughter’s hair, Harry,” Eggsy grumbled in retaliation.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “He has limited time with the lass, Eggsy, be kind to the old man.”

“Oi!” Eggsy snapped. “No one’s dying here, yeah? And since when do you support his maniac obsession over hair gel.” He closed the door, and came to stand beside Roxy. “You know I love you lot, but what the bloody hell are you all doing here?” He eyed the three adults, the oldest two ignoring him in favor of bestowing kisses, and God help him baby talk, all over Ellie.

The baby didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“You moving in or something?” They each had what appeared to be some sort of luggage, Harry’s the biggest of the bunch; of course. “Babe!” Eggsy called for his husband. “I ain’t that old, not going senile, what the hell is this?” He gestured maniacally toward the group that gathered in their hallway, upon Sebastian’s arrival. “I didn't forget our anniversary, did I?” Sebastian looked about as surprised as he felt, which admittedly made him feel better, and shook his head so fast; Eggsy worried he’d have whiplash.

Roxy tossed her arm around his shoulder. “What, your family can’t come spend time with you?” Eggsy’s eyes squinted, knowing that tone of voice; they were up to something. “Don’t look at me like that, Eggsy. Brings out your wrinkles.” She poked the corner of an eye.

“Fuck off, Rox.” He shoved her.

“Next word of profanity will see to me, aye? Watch the language.” Merlin barked, voice deep and rumbly for a man who just turned eighty one, causing Eggsy and Roxy to stand spine straight, just like in their candidate days. Merlin gave them a curt nod. “At ease,” he soothed.

The former agent, and agent, both relaxed.

Sebastian eyed them. “Were you all in the Marine’s together?”

Roxy smirked. “Something like that...Ow!” She flinched away from the elbow tossed to her ribs.

“Right. Enough fu...messing about,” Eggsy quickly corrected, “Why are you all here?” He finished, and finally reached for his husband.

The three unexpected guests grinned with trouble and delight twinkling in their eyes.

“Giving you guys a night off!” Roxy enthused proudly.

“Right.” Eggsy watched Ellie fist Harry’s tie, shoving it into her mouth to gnaw on, and soak it with drool. “She’s eating your tie, Harry,” he pointed out.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. “So she is. You said she is teething, yes?” Eggsy and Sebastian nodded in unison. “And you have remedies for her discomfort as well, yes?” Another nod from the parents. “Very well. Yes, this will do, Hamish.”

“Was there ever doubt?” Merlin frowned and took Ellie from Harry to give her sound kisses. She erupted in a fit of laughter and loud screeches that earned a chorus of ‘aww’s’ from the adults. “We will have fun my sweet bonny lass.”

“I get her next!” Roxy chirped.

“No one gets her until I know what’s going on!” Eggsy took her back. “Now talk.” He knew them too well, there was something up and he would find out what.

Harry and Merlin wore identical, pathetic and pitiful, pouts. “Killjoy,” Harry grumbled. Eggsy snickered.

“I would like to know as well.” Sebastian looked so lost, the poor baby.

“Here.” Roxy sighed, handing Sebastian an envelope.

Eggsy peered past her to see a one night stay at the Savoy, and check in was in an hour.

“What is this?” Sebastian looked up at them.

“A gift,” Harry supplied. “You both have been working so hard, between jobs and home, and your sweet girl is growing and teething--”

“So we wished to provide ye a night off. Just for ye two,” Merlin finished for his husband, pulling the other old man into a one armed hug. “And we are not taking no for an answer. We are all prepared for a night with our granddaughter--”

“And niece!” Roxy piped in.

“--aye,” Merlin chuckled. “It is all paid for, so you can’t back out.”

“I’ll be taking her back.” Harry slipped Elleanor from Eggsy.

“What?”

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Here.” She handed Eggsy a suitcase. “I packed it for you.”

“Did you break into my home?” Eggsy accused; it wouldn’t surprise him, to be honest.

“Don’t be silly.” She shoved it into his arms. “Now go. We’ve got it covered.”

“The dog,” Sebastian interjected weakly.

“Like none of us have ever taken care of a dog before,” Merlin remarked. Sebastian wouldn’t get the underlying meaning to that, but Eggsy did. “Go on with ye! Ye are wasting time!”

Shocked as they were, they got into gear, slipping feet into shoes and saying their goodbyes. They took extra long to hug, kiss and love their little girl; neither had spent a single night away from her since she was born. Despite the half hour long goodbye, that felt like two seconds, Merlin, Harry and Roxy managed to shove them out the door with bags they didn’t pack, where a cab waited for them by the curb.

Eggsy shared a look of unease with Sebastian, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust his family; they just went about things differently. You know, retired spies, and spy, and all that.

“Shit!” Eggsy barged back in. “And NO Kingsman talks with her, yeah? She ain’t gonna be like us.” He warned, his eyes touching each adult in the room, lingering over Harry a moment longer than the rest, because the old man had the guiltiest expression on his face.

Roxy was the only one to roll her eyes, while the other two froze in place like deer in headlights, and shoved him back out. “No one would dream of it, okay? Now go.” Before he could give anymore stipulations, she shut the door in his face.

“I’ll kill you! I promise! You’ll get sent to Antarctica!” Eggsy shouted at the wood. “You harm a SINGLE hair on her perfect little head…” he trailed off as Sebastian took his arm, yanking him away from their town-home, and toward the cab.

“You’re worse than a new mother,” Sebastian grumbled, managing to shove Eggsy into the backseat.

Eggsy took his mobile out to send a few life threatening texts to Roxy and nursing home ones to Harry and Merlin. He trusted them with his life, knew Ellie would be perfectly fine, but tell that to the anxiety flaring in his chest.

Mid text, to the snarky response Harry sent--how he actually managed to text that quickly was beyond him--Sebastian took his phone.

“No.” Eggsy watched him pocket it. “You need to calm down.” He took his face between soft, silky hands to give him a tender kiss. “She’s fine. You know your dads wouldn’t let anything happen to her, and Roxy adores her, aye?” Eggsy sagged against his gentle touch; he was right. “You gonna be good?” Eggsy nodded. “Good.” He let go of Eggsy only to climb in his lap and let a quiet sob out. “Now it’s my turn.”

“Aw, baby.” Eggsy easily wrapped him securely to his chest and held him the entire trip.

At least they weren’t blubbering messes when they arrived.

A nice, young bellboy met them at the entrance, and helped with their luggage while they checked in, and brought it all to their room.

“A bloody River View suit!” Sebastian gawked as they entered.

It was gorgeous, just simply elegant and fit for the Queen. Eggsy’s had the pleasure of staying here on many occasions, by Sebastian’s reaction it was clear he hadn’t; it made Eggsy feel a little bad he hadn’t brought them here before. He tipped the bellboy, and requested champagne and strawberries be delivered with an assorted cheese and cracker tray.

Sebastian ran a hand along the cream and gold colored duvet and linens, his eyes wide with awe as they swept over their accommodations for the night.

“They don’t spare money, do they?” He wondered over his shoulder. Eggsy shook his head. “This is too much, Eggsy.”

There was a room above this one, that was close if not just around the same price, but he didn’t mention that in fear of overwhelming his husband.

“Hmmm.” Eggsy hummed as he accepted the bubbly and appetizers he’d ordered, and set it aside in favor of following Sebastian around the room. His hands seemed to touch every single gold, marble and wooden surface that was polished to a crystal shine. “Gorgeous,” Eggsy breathed close to his neck.

“It is,” Sebastian agreed.

He leaned in until his lips touched skin. “I didn’t mean the room,” Eggsy clarified, pressing his mouth to skin with each word. In all the rooms beauty, nothing compared to the man in front of him.

He rested a hand on Sebastian's hip, a thumb stroked denim, while his mouth traced unknown shapes against the back of his neck. Where his tongue slipped out to circle the shell of his ear, just to feel his husband shiver against him. Sebastian breathed heavily, backing into Eggsy’s body until there was no space between them, and turned up to capture his lips in a hot, searing kiss. One that worked Eggsy’s mouth open, with little effort, and stole the very co2 he exhaled with breath. He slipped a hand down Sebastian’s chest until he reached the fly of his jeans and with deft fingers worked the button from its confines, in order to reach the zipper and gain access where Eggsy found Sebastian’s thickening member.

“Already excited for me, baby?” He whispered into parted lips, while his hand wrapped around warm, smooth flesh that grew in his palm.

“Always,” Sebastian murmured.

The promise reverberated through the room, sounding much louder than the breathy volume Sebastian managed; it was enough to send blood rushing to his groin, bringing his dick to full thickness against his trousers. It was a painfully wonderful sensation, one he’d almost forgotten about since there was a new member in their household. Since Ellie’s birth, and admittedly before because of stress, they’d been unable to take their time. He felt robbed in the way of taking Sebastian apart, first by clothing, easing him piece by piece out of each article. Which is precisely what he planned, and achieved to do here.

Eggsy took a step back, appreciating Sebastian in his bare form, to take in every inch of him. Time had done little to change him, he was still breathtakingly beautiful in a way that made Eggsy feel unworthy, undeserving of someone so pure and gorgeous, who brought him more happiness than he deserved. All things left unsaid, he never wanted to ruin such a perfect moment.

“Hi.” Sebastian whispered, his cheeks burning with a mouthwatering blush that made him look so boyish.

Eggsy stepped closer. “Hi.” His volume were louder, more sure than the shy one his husband possessed.

His chest unfurled, expanding the width of his ribs to erupt deep in his belly. There was nothing like this, the ability to entice such a reaction from the man he’s spent nearly a decade with, and started a family with.

“Let me?” Sebastian interrupted Eggsy’s efforts to undress himself, and took the lead with slightly shaking hands that seemed nervous, but gained confidence after a few buttons popped open on his dress shirt.

Just as quickly as Sebastian was disrobed, Eggsy stood before the man he promised companionship, love and loyalty to, naked and ready for anything. There was a brief moment of pause before they clashed into one another, mouths formed a seal around the other, like two magnets that couldn’t stay apart. Kisses were filled with tongue, teeth that were greedy and gnawed on lips that seemed willing despite the severity of bite, where the tang of iron tainted the sweet, lingering flavor of cocoa on his tongue.

Eggsy gave little in the way of concern as he got Sebastian on the bed, and hovered over him to press lips to every inch of his body. They had the time to take, he had the desire to make sure Sebastian felt each imprint of his mouth to his skin, and made sure of it. He worked over his form, earning the most delicious and dick throbbing moans from Sebastian, where fingers wandered out and tangled in Eggsy’s hair as he moved toward hip bones.

He pecked each one, before he nuzzled there, and he headed south to nip the fleshy part of thighs, and down each leg. Eggsy completed his quest for warm, meaty flesh and saved the best for last. He took the whole of Sebastian’s member in one swallow, right down to the base, and sat there for a moment to allow his jaw accommodation to the girth; it had been long enough since they’d been able to do this.

Each bob of his head left Sebastian panting, whining and pleading for more, enticing enough strength and desire from Eggsy he felt empowered. Soon his focus zeroed in on the task, drowning out all the beautiful noises Sebastian made, until his head was yanked up and off him, leaving drool to dribble down his chin.

“Stop,” Sebastian breathed through clenched teeth. “I want to come with you in me.”

The request caused his lips to lift in a crooked grin before he hopped off the bed, and dug in their luggage until he found what he needed: lube. He thanked God it were Roxy the one to pack, and not Harry and Merlin; the thought alone gave him the shivers.

“I’m nothing, if not accommodating.” Eggsy cheeked with a wink, earning him a wide, excited smile from Sebastian.

Sebastian widened his legs, providing Eggsy with ample room to settle between thighs, and arched up to meet the slicked, eager fingers that pressed against puckering muscle.

Eggsy circled the perimeter before Sebastian breathed in a way that caused his fingers to be swallowed up, taking two like it hadn’t been close to a month since they’ve given this much care. He loomed over Sebastian for gentle, little pecks while he slipped another digit in to ensure he were stretched to full capacity. Once Eggsy was certain, he withdrew his hand and passed a wet palm over achingly hard flesh; he needed in Sebastian’s arse like last year.

“Ahhh,” Eggsy sighed as he eased in. It took every ounce of strength and restraint he’s acquired in the last fifty seven years to not explode like a virgin during their first time.

Sebastian was hot, wet and so bloody tight Eggsy could come just by sitting here; he didn’t want to do that. And so began to move, hands gripped Sebastian’s hips for leverage as he pistoned like they hadn’t had a dry spell since the baby was born. He made every thrust count, driving himself deeper into his love until Sebastian shouted in pure ecstasy.

The view of Sebastian coming untouched, his member red and angry, exploding like a volcano when it erupts, brought Eggsy to completion. He filled Sebastian with his seed, pumping into him until he was finished and empty of all pent up seman, and shuttered to a halt. He bowed forward, spent and exhausted from the intensity of their lovemaking, until their lips met in a deep, hot exchange that sapped him of the remnants of his energy. Once he was sure it was safe to move, Eggsy rolled off of him and regretfully left bed in search of a flannel for cleaning.

He got them wiped down, righted in bed swathed in plush robes, and situated with flutes of champagne, strawberries and a cheese board.

They spent another hour exchanging lips, alternating between feeding one another and taking greedy kisses, all cuddled up beneath a sheet that barely concealed their bits. It was perfect in every way possible, but as the evening drew to a close, and a lavish dinner with lobster, steak and potatoes filled them, they missed their baby.

“I’m shocked it didn’t take you two five minutes, before you called!” Roxy said into the phone, her face teasing and bright.

“Shut up and show us our baby,” Eggsy snapped with a smile.

Elleanor’s happy little face took over the screen, where she tried to eat it, but Sebastian and Eggsy swore she were giving them kisses.They stayed on long enough for Eggsy to sing a song and Sebastian tell her a story he had memorized, before they finally said goodnight and weren’t all that surprised Roxy was headed to bed; turned out Harry and Merlin were quicker to sleep than the infant.

Sebastian snuggled into Eggsy’s side, while he found a movie for them to watch, and turned his face up for a kiss.

“I miss her, but I’m glad we did this.”

Eggsy hummed an agreement, resting his cheek on the crown of his head, and found Dirty Dancing among the hotels offered entertainment directory, an old but wonderful film.

They were about halfway in, when Sebastian looked up at him with brows pulled together in confusion.

“Hey. You said they weren’t allowed to talk about Kingsman in front of Ellie.” Eggsy’s heart dropped to his toes; he had said all that without thinking. “But what’s so wrong with our girl wanting to be a tailor, like her Papa?” Sebastian’s expression was puzzled but his eyes were knowing, always carrying suspicion regarding Eggsy’s job; he often wished his husband wasn’t so perceptive.

“I just want better for her,” Eggsy smoothly lied.

He soothed the worry with a luscious, tongue filled kiss that stole the breath right out of Sebastian’s lungs, and distracted him with experienced fingers from his inquisition, and the movie, for the rest of the night.


End file.
